


i run to you

by thoughtsaboutshows



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: AU, F/M, Long Distance Relationship, Lovers to lovers, One Shot, True Love, figuring out life, no magic, they just love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsaboutshows/pseuds/thoughtsaboutshows
Summary: Nick and Sabrina love two things.  Research and each other.  But their research often takes them to far away places, and far away from the person they love most.
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman, nabrina - Relationship, some ambrose spellman and prudence night
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	i run to you

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is loosely inspired by the song I Run to You by Lady Antebellum. I heard it and it screamed Nabrina to me and I thought of this fic and Nick and Sabrina leaning on and running to each other even when on different continents.

**I Run To You**

* * *

And when it all starts coming undone  
Baby you're the only one I run to  
I run to you

Today was hard. If Sabrina was being honest, most days were. She had been working so much, pouring her heart and soul into her research and had been coming up empty. Not to mention, her creep lab assistant had been hitting on her again. She had repeatedly expressed her disinterest, her unavailability; but apparently in his mind, smiling at him meant he was free to make crude comments. She had snapped at him for what felt like the hundredth time and sent him home early. It was her research project after all, her baby, and she would spend it with whomever she pleased. Except not really. _He wasn’t there._ She pushed the thoughts away, the thoughts of missing him. She would repeat to herself that she’d see him soonish over and over until it stopped hurting. But of course it never worked. This is what she signed up for when she went into research, him too. She’d get a break soon, and it would overlap with his and they could see each other. Sabrina's phone chimed with a reminder. They had a Skype date tonight, 10 PM her time in Hawaii, 11 am the next day for him in Turkey. It was an adjustment to figure out who would stay up late and who would get to skype at a normal time. He had insisted he take the late shift every time, but Sabrina had swiftly disallowed that. They both needed sleep. They hadn’t been able to schedule that many Skype calls anyways, they were lucky if they got one every two weeks. Both of them were too dedicated to their research and even more so to each other to allow the other’s duty to be shirked in the name of a Skype call. They were solid but it didn’t mean it wasn’t hard.

*

Sabrina, one of the top marine biologists in her field, had been called to do research on ways to help reduce the effect of climate change on the ocean. She jumped at the chance and jumped in his arms in their high rise apartment when she got the news. He’d been planning on coming too. He could teach at a university in Hawaii as an adjunct. They had been in the same place for a few months and were looking forward to it happening again. But then his own call came. They had discovered bones in Turkey, and needed him and all his archeology and history expertise there right away. He had almost passed it up, but Sabrina wouldn’t let him. She saw how his eyes lit up when his old professor called him, asked for him specifically. He wouldn't say no. She knew it before he did, and was happy to let him continue to achieve his dreams. They had tearfully said goodbye at the airport, promising to Skype and meet in the middle when they got their 3 week break, which happened to overlap by 2. They could make it work. They had to.

*

Nick had woken up early today, and was reminded by a sticky note on his alarm clock that he was Skyping with Sabrina today. He loved when their calls came around. He missed her fiercely and his heart physically ached for her. One video call every other week wasn’t enough, but he was grateful for it. Grateful that WiFi had in fact reached the small and remote village he was staying in. He loved hearing how she was doing, how she was saving the world, one patch of ocean at a time. She was proud of him too, though she didn’t fully understand his obsession with history, she supported him all the same. It was funny, the pair of them. Him focusing on the past and ancient bones, her the future and reversing the damage to the earth humans had caused. He would see her in a few hours, during his midday break, and she would tell him about her frustrations with the research and the lab assistant that hit on her constantly. He wanted to intervene, but he wouldn’t. There isn’t much he could do from across the world, but he knew she didn’t need his protection, she could take care of herself. He’d admire her sun kissed skin, which had gone from a milky pale to a darker white since spending time in the sun. His hair would be messy and she’d wish she could run her hands through it. His research was going okay, but what they thought had been bones of the earliest settlers, were actually much younger, but still interesting. If he was honest, he was losing interest and motivation. He loved research and being in the field, but he loved her more. He’d rather spend his days and nights exploring and discovering all there is to know about her, not the civilizations long since buried. But he couldn’t let anyone down. And he wasn’t letting her down, even though he constantly thought he was considering the current oceans between them. So for now he’d have to settle for a Skype call, handwritten letters, and the promise of 2 blissful overlapped weeks. It was hard. But they’d make it.

*

“God I miss you.” Nick said as she sipped her wine, him a cup of early afternoon coffee.

“I miss you too.” She said, weariness clear in her features. “So much.”

“What’s on your mind, Spellman?” He asks her. He knows it’s late for her, but she seems more tired than she had in awhile. 

Him calling her Spellman warms her heart. When they met in a driving class, there had been another woman named Sabrina, aged 60 something, so he had dubbed her “Spellman” so as to tell them apart and it had just stuck. Both of them were in driving school to get a ticket off of their record. Sabrina was in for turning right on a red light when she wasn’t supposed to, Nick for speeding. And both had been frustrated that they’d even been pulled over in their sleepy town of Greendale when they were both taking a summer sabbatical. They had grown up in the same town but had never crossed paths. Nick was a few years older and had attended private school, Sabrina at Baxter High. It had felt like fate that they were to meet, though Sabrina would never admit it. Sabrina was in grad school part time, working though her next degree, engineering specializing in clean energy. She already had a masters and doctorate in marine biology but wanted to become the best. Already respected in her field, she had gotten a research institute to pay for it and was heading to New York in the Fall to continue research and finish her degree at NYU. Nick had already had a few degrees in archeology, forensic anthropology and world history, and was considering another when he was invited to teach at Columbia. Another sign that the two were destined to meet. Sabrina had been casually dating an artist at the time, some guy from the city obsessed with clay. Nick had settled on being her friend at first, but they quickly progressed to more and Sabrina dumped clay-man shortly after she and Nick met. The two fell into a relationship quickly and fell in love fast. 

On their first official date, they had taken the train to the city and Nick took Sabrina to a speakeasy called Dorian’s Gray room. Sabrina called it a bold move and Nick called her a bold girl. She had loved it, and it became a regular place for them. When they left Dorian’s, not long before the sun came up, it was raining. Feeling as though she was the bold girl Nick had called her, Sabrina grabbed him under the rain and the street light and kissed him. It was the kind of first kiss she had been waiting for her whole life. It was in that moment that Nick knew he was in trouble, completely in love, or both. The night of their first date they went back to their respective apartments they still had in the city, Nick wanting to be somewhat of a gentleman. It wasn’t long though before they were making love all across New York, Greendale, Mexico over Spring Break. 

They became each other’s rocks through it all, running to each other when in need. No matter who was out on research, who was at a conference, they would always be the one the other turned to. Nick had been Sabrina’s date to her friend Roz and Harvey’s wedding. Harvey, who happened to be Sabrina’s ex, didn’t like Nick at first but got used to the fact he wasn’t going anywhere. And while Sabrina was happy for her friends turned lovers, it definitely helped to have a handsome Nicholas Scratch on her arm. Then Sabrina had stood by Nick and held him close as he cried at Amalia’s funeral. Amalia was his older sister, 20 years his senior, who had raised him when his parents died tragically shortly after his 3rd birthday. Nick had held her hand through test after test when Sabrina had a breast cancer scare. He held her even tighter when it was negative. When Nick got passed over for a tenure position he had been mad. And she had just listened and kissed him when he finally calmed down.

They prioritized each other, but also their work, knowing it was important. Sometimes it felt like they were apart more than they were together. Nick had gone to help identify remains after major flooding in Costa Rica, using his doctorate in forensic anthropology. Sabrina had at one point taken a position at the UN to help with clean energy and keeping the oceans intact. He had been to almost every continent for different digs, she was familiar with almost every ocean. They had always come back together though, confident in what they had was stronger than anything. But as the digs and the research projects got longer, he couldn’t help but wonder if there was more for him. For them. 

“I just feel like I’m so close but still so far away from answers.” She answered his question and ran her hands through her platinum curls. He wished he could be the one to do that.

“I’m sure that’s really frustrating for you, Sabrina.” He said being supportive.

“It is!” She exclaimed, hoping she wasn’t too loud. She lived in a small one bedroom house on the beach but she still had neighbors. “It’s just I’ve given up so much for this. I mean it’s 9 months out of my life, and here I am halfway in and I feel like I have nothing to show for it.” He could feel her stress and all he wants to do is rub her shoulders, kiss away the tension. “I mean, I’m away from my family, my friends, you? It just doesn’t seem worth it.” She rubbed her face with her hands. She was feeling desperate and was heading down a rabbit hole Nick had been down way too many times.

“You’re doing a good thing, Spellman.” He saw her calm and removed her hands from her face and looked at him through the blurry camera. “I know it doesn’t seem so right now, but you are. You’re going to change the world someday. You’ve certainly changed mine.” He said because he couldn’t help it. Despite all his success, she was the most important part, the part that had the most impact. “Even if this project is a bust, it’s worth it.” He said because he wasn’t going to sugarcoat it for her. Her research might come up with nothing, but that doesn’t deem it unimportant. Sabrina let out a deep breath.

“I love you, Nick.” She said a little sad but still smiling slightly. “Have I ever told you that?”

“Once or twice.” He jokes with a smile of his own.

“Thank you. You always know what to say.”

“I’m here for you, Spellman. I may not be there with you, but I’m here.” He said with sincerity and she knew it was true. It may be mid morning the next day in Turkey, but she always knew she could count on him, could run to him.

“How are things all the way over there?” She asks him as she sips her wine again. She smiles at him and in her makeup-less face and end of the day hair he doesn’t think she’s ever been more beautiful. 

“Oh you know, another day another skeleton discovered.” He quips and it makes her smile. He could always make her smile. “The dig is progressing nicely. Originally they thought the bones were a lot older. But after another look we realized that wasn’t true.” 

“Meaning you double checked the work and you were the one to figure it out.” She smirked behind her wine glass. He smiled too behind his coffee mug. She knew him well, knew he always double and triple checked his staff’s work. And if there was an error to be corrected he was always the one to realize it. He was a nerd, and it was one of the many things she loved about him. 

“Something like that.” He said, choosing to be modest. “Does it feel like this time is harder, or is it just me?” 

She considers him for a moment and presses her lips together. Her forehead creases in thought.

“It’s not just you.” She sighs. “We’re only halfway done and it already feels like a million years. I just can’t wait to see you in a few weeks.”

A few weeks. Something tugged at his heart. It wasn’t soon enough, but there was nothing he could really do about that. 

“I’m literally counting down the minutes, Spellman.” It wasn’t a figure of speech. He had a countdown on his phone, not that it worked where he was for phone calls. But he used it for a clock, to take pictures, to look at just how long he had to wait to see the love of his life again. 

“Me too.” She smiled. She had downloaded the same app. “What’s the rest of your day look like, Nick?” She said with a yawn. 

“We’re moving to the northeast quadrant today.” He paused. “You should go to bed, Spellman.” 

“No, I want to talk to you.” She said earnestly. 

“I want to talk to you too. I want to do more than talk to you.” He paused and she smirked at what he was insinuating. Her body missed him too. The distance was a lot to handle, but their reunions were always mind blowing. “But you’re falling asleep, and I know you need your rest. It’s okay.”

She stared at him through her screen and realized he was right. They’d already been talking for over an hour and she had to be up at 5. She didn’t want to say goodbye, but she knew she’d kick herself if she didn’t go to bed soon. 

“Okay.” She finished her wine and yawned. “I love you, Nick.” 

“I love you too.” He said with a sad and sincere smile. “Go save the world, Sabrina Spellman.” He winked and then he was gone, and Sabrina was looking at just herself on the computer screen. Her heart ached. She missed him more than anything. He sat oceans away staring at his own blank screen wondering what the hell he was doing there, when his entire world was countries away. But he couldn’t think about that right now. Break time was over, and he had to wrangle his interns, teach them how to clean a bone without compromising it. But if he was being honest with himself his mind wasn’t in it today. It was all the way in Hawaii, where his heart was too.

*

“Are you excited to see him?” Roz asked Sabrina on the phone as she sat in a chair by the baggage claim of JFK. She had been home for a week already and was growing impatient for their two week overlap. 

“I don’t think excitement even begins to cover it, Roz.” Sabrina's foot was tapping nervously. “I can’t explain it. This isn’t even the longest we’ve been apart. We were separated for almost 6 months at the beginning of our relationship. But this one just seems harder. I don’t know, it’s weird.” 

“Well you’ve been together for a long time, Brina.” They had. Going on 6 years. “I know a lot of that is long distance, and you’re used to it but I feel like at some point you probably get sick of it.” 

“I am sick of it. But it’s what we signed up for when we fell in love with research. I guess we never counted on falling in love with each other though.” 

“It can be what you signed up for. But you can also be done.” Roz said truthfully.

“I can’t ask him to do that. He loves his work. And so do I…”. She pauses. “I don’t know, Roz. I don’t know that anything will ever change. It’s just the reality of our life. And reality sucks sometimes.” Sabrina heard Roz’s baby girl start crying in the background.

“Amen to that.” Roz joked. 

Just then Sabrina saw a mess of people coming out of the international terminal. He was still far away but she’d spot his mop of black curls anywhere.

“Roz he’s coming, I have to go.” 

“Go get your man, girl. Give him my best.”

“Will do.” Sabrina said as she hung up the phone and stood up. He saw her right away, and his smile proved it. She started at him slowly and then took off in a near run, not caring that she probably looked like a crazy person. When she finally reached him he dropped the bag he’d been carrying. He barely got out the, _“Hey, Spellman”_ out before she was throwing herself in his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist. They let out a heavy breath in unison, one they’d been holding in for the 4 months they spent apart. She pulled him close and he held her tight. They stayed that way for a long time, not paying any attention to the stares they were earning. He let her down gently only for her to pull him in with a searing kiss. His lips responded immediately as his hands were planted firmly at her waist. She gripped his neck for dear life and allowed her fingers to play with the curls that had grown a little too long. When they finally parted they we’re both both breathless and smiling. Their foreheads were pressed together and eyes were closed.

“Hi.” Sabrina said, still holding his neck.

“Hi.” He said back, rubbing up and down her wrists and arms where she held him. They took a moment to just stare at each other, as if they didn’t really believe the other was there.

“Take me home, Spellman.” Nick said as he grabbed Sabrina’s hand and brought it to his lips to kiss it. With his other hand he picked up his bag and the two walked close together back to wait for Nick’s suitcase. 

When they made it back to their apartment, Nick hopped in the shower while Sabrina started dinner. He had made some cheeky comment about her joining him and she almost did, but then decided there would be more satisfaction later if they just waited. She made his favorite meal, chicken enchiladas, and they sat cuddling on the couch watching some crappy movie. It wasn’t long before his shirt was off and she was in his lap straddling his hips. They were hungry for each other, having been deprived of physical touch from the one they loved for four months. They were about to stand up and head to the bedroom when the front door opened. Their faces flew apart but Sabrina didn’t leave his lap.

“Scratch!” It was Ambrose. “Welcome back, lad, we missed ya on this continent.”

“Ambrose, get out!” Sabrina’s cousin had recently moved into their building and she had forgotten she’d given him a key. Nick and Ambrose had become fast friends once he and Sabrina were official and he was excited his cousin’s boyfriend was home too. Nick had actually introduced Ambrose to his girlfriend, Prudence, who had attended the same private school as Nick. She liked to point out that she and Nick used to ruffle each other’s sheets but the teasing stopped once she met Ambrose and she saw that Nick’s sun rose and set with Sabrina.

“I just came by to tell you we’re all going out.” Ambrose quipped, unfazed by his cousin straddling a shirtless Nick. 

“And you pick tonight.” Nick began in an almost sarcastic tone. “The first night I’m back, after I haven’t seen Sabrina in person in four months.” 

Nick raises his eyebrows and Ambrose chuckles.

“Of course not!” Ambrose says with a teasing smile. “I know you’ll be otherwise occupied tonight”. Sabrina rolls her eyes. 

“Ambrose, I mean it. Go!” Sabrina throws a couch pillow at the door as Ambrose continues laughing. 

“Good to see you. Tomorrow! Dorian’s!” Ambrose waves his hand as he heads out the door. 

“I forgot I gave him a key.” Sabrina said, playing the hair on Nick’s neck again.

“Next time we’ll use the chain lock.” Nick said in a low growl as he peppered kisses along her jaw and neck. “Where were we?” He asks with a devilish smirk and Sabrina captures his lips immediately again. They don’t make it to the bed for their first round, choosing instead to reconnect on the couch, bringing each to and over the edge. They make it to the bed eventually, after eating Sabrina’s homemade icecream, and after a round with Sabrina perched on the counter-her legs wrapped around his waist. It’s a blissful reunion, their most passionate to date. _I love you’s_ and _I missed you’s_ are mixed in with the cries of the other’s name. They were loud, but they were back together, and that’s all they really cared about. 

They eventually made it to Dorian’s, not the next day like Ambrose had suggested, but a few days later. Prudence and Ambrose had reserved their usual corner and had ordered bottle service. Dorian was happy to see Nick and Sabrina as well, as they were some of his favorite patrons. He missed them when they were gone, not just for the business they bring in but the company they provide. Dorian was an odd one, sort of a loner, but he had always gotten along with the pair and had a soft spot in his heart for the raven haired man and the platinum woman at his side. Drinks at Dorian’s one night had turned into drinks at Dorians almost every night, but Nick and Sabrina were happy to have some sense of normalcy. He held her hand tight and pulled her flush to his side, and she would sneak a kiss every chance she got-not that he minded. They saw Chicago and Hamilton on Broadway and stayed a night at the Plaza. They took a train out to Greendale for dinner with Sabrina’s aunts. Ambrose and Prudence came too, as he hadn’t been home in awhile either. Hilda and Zelda loved Nick, though Hilda was apprehensive at first. She had known Nick’s parents before they died and figured he’d be a spoiled brat but he had turned out just the opposite, probably Amalia’s doing. He helped with the dishes and listened to Hilda’s stories, but most of all he loved Sabrina. He didn’t hold her back from her dreams and loved her more than himself. They stayed at the mortuary, in Sabrina’s teenage room. Nick had stayed there before and he always loved it. New York City was home base for the couple, but Greendale would always hold a special place in his heart. Whenever he got the chance to stay with Sabrina at the mortuary he got to get a taste of familial love. And he thought, hoped that one day they might be his family too. 

Two weeks went by way too fast, and before he knew it it was him taking her to the airport to head back to Hawaii. He almost considered going back to Turkey early so he didn’t have to spend a whole week alone. But he quickly shot the idea down. He could hang out with Ambrose, maybe catch up with Melvin. Nick walked Sabrina to security holding her hand tight and absolutely did not want to let go. This was the worst part of his job. It wasn’t being wrong, or digging for bones and finding nothing. It was this moment, saying goodbye to the woman he loved because he worked halfway around the world. He knew Sabrina hated it too, made obvious by the tears forming in her eyes. They had almost broken up once, neither of them being able to take it anymore. Sabrina had been off to Australia and Nick was frustrated and feeling insecure. They fought right in their New York apartment, both loving and missing each other too much to be rational. Her trip to Australia had only been for 3 weeks that time but to him it seemed like forever. He had only lasted 15 minutes being broken up with her and her gone before he took off after her. He had bought his own ticket just so he could make it to the gate. They had made up, made out right there in gate B14, and had vowed to never break up again. 

Now Nick had a similar feeling of dread. He wasn’t going to break up with her, he could never do that. But parting from her seemed like the absolute wrong thing to do. 

“Nick…I should go.” She said through tears in a tone that conveyed it was the last thing she wanted to do. 

“Okay.” was all Nick could say as he ran his hands through her hair.

“I’ll call you when I land.” She said as she pulled him in for a tight hug. Sobs rocked through her and tears fell from his own eyes. They parted and he wiped his thumb across her cheek clearing the tears.

“I love you so much, Spellman.” He said breathlessly.

“I love you, Nicholas Scratch.” She pulled him in for a long and deep kiss. He shuddered and eventually pulled away. She really did need to go, their morning romp had put them a little behind schedule. 

“It’s only 5 months.” Sabrina said, trying to be positive.

“Go save the world, Sabrina Spellman.” He said to her again like he had over skype. It made her smile and gave her the confidence she needed to walk away from him. But silent tears still fell and didn’t stop falling until the Hawaii sun burned them away. 

*

Things had been getting crazier. Sabrina’s research had been making some headway and she was realizing more specifics on what needed to be changed in the energy game if things were to get better for the oceans. They were getting noticed and big energy companies were realizing her research could make or break their business. More than once, “they” had tried to shut her down. In a moment of weakness she emailed Nick in the midst of chaos. They had just skyped a few days ago, but she needed to see him. She knew he was crazy busy too and had included in the email not to rush or feel pressured, but if they could schedule another time to meet over video soon she would be thrilled. 

For Nick, things were about the same. The dig was steady and his interns and staff had learned a lot. He only really needed to supervise. There was less of a thrill when they’d discover a new pot or skull, as his thoughts often drifted back to the platinum blonde he missed so much. It had only been a month since their visit home and he was already ready to be back in the U.S. He thought about the dig and how they didn’t really need him there anymore, knowing his staff and colleagues could handle it. He was becoming less and less intrigued by the field and began to miss teaching, he missed Sabrina even more. He had a lot to figure out if he quit the dig, but he wanted to know if he could do it. It was only a matter of days before he had his answer. After speaking with the funding agency, it had been made clear that his presence was not necessary, only a preference. It’s not like he needed the money if he left early, and he thought it was about time that his colleague Luke took on his own dig. His decision was already made but the email from Sabrina begging for another skype meeting, stress clear in her words, confirmed he made the right one. It was no time before he was boarding another plane and heading across the ocean to see his girl. 

Sabrina had had another busy day. Politicians and oil companies had been at her throats with threats, but they clearly didn’t know her very well because she wouldn’t back down. Nick hadn’t responded to her email and while she felt a slight pang in her heart she knew that it must be because his wifi was bad or because he was busy. What she didn’t expect was her phone to ring and Nick’s picture to light up her screen. This had surprised her. Nick couldn’t use his phone in the remote Turkish village, which only caused her to panic. Clearly it was an emergency and that’s why someone was calling her. That was why Nick hadn’t responded to her email the week prior. 

“Hello? What’s going on.” Sabrina answered frantically as she made her way back to her house on the beach. The research facility was close by, so she frequently walked, despite it being late. 

“Spellman.” Nick said in his simple and suave voice and Sabrina let out a sigh of relief. She felt it in her whole body. “How are you?”

“Nick, oh my God. I thought something happened to you.” She said, gripping her heart. “Why are you calling? How are you calling?”

“I got service.” He said, offering no other explanation. “And I missed you.” 

“I miss you too.” Sabrina said, not quite calm yet. “But I don’t understand. Where did you get service? What time is it there anyways? It’s like midnight here, you should be working.” 

“Sabrina? Breathe.” Nick said over the phone and she listened, and he could hear her calming down. “I’m taking a break and I found a place where I could get service so I decided to call you.” She was walking up her porch stairs now.

“Where?” She asked him as she opened her front door. 

“Here.” She nearly dropped her phone at the noise, hearing him say the words both over the phone and in person. There he was, Nicholas Scratch, leaning against her kitchen island. 

“What the hell, Nick!” She said as she ran to him. “What are you doing here?” 

Before answering her he pulled her in for a kiss that she graciously returned. 

“I quit the dig.” 

“What do you mean you quit the dig, you can’t quit the dig?!” Sabrina rambled, wide eyed. Nick chuckled.

“Apparently I can. Luke was ready to run one himself, and they didn’t need me there. The dig was pretty straight forward” He grabbed her by the waist and her hands instinctively went to his neck. “And if I’m being honest, I didn’t want to be there anymore.”

“So you just quit the dig?” She asked again, raising her eyebrows. 

“Yes.” He kissed her again. “My name will still be on the first set of papers, but from here on out it’s all Luke. They can reach out to me if they have any questions, but for the most part I’ll just be supervising from afar.” 

“So why are you here?” She asks him and he looks at her like she’s crazy.

“Because you’re here.” 

“You don’t want to go back to New York?”

“No. I want to be where you are. That’s all I ever want.” 

“What will you do? I know you, Nick. You can’t sit idle.” 

He considered her for a moment and pursed his lips. 

“I talked to the Chancellor at the University. They had a history professor go on maternity leave so they need someone to pick up the classes over the next few months. He hired me before I even left Turkey.” 

“So you’re gonna stay here.” She was dumbfounded.

“That is if that’s okay with you.” He said carefully.

“Of course it’s okay with me!” She said quickly and pulled him in for another kiss. “I just can’t believe you’re here. I thought it’d be another 4 months. But…” She touched his face to make sure he was real. “You’re here.”

“I’m here.”

“For good?”

“Yes. I mean it, Spellman. I’m done not being near you. I don’t have all the answers right now, and I don’t really know what’s gonna happen. But I’m here.” 

She kissed him hard and it left no doubt in his mind what her intentions were. They had only been apart a month, but their reunion was as fiery as ever. Perhaps it was because it was hopefully the last time they’d have to reunite. Perhaps it was because he had run to her, and he had stayed. 

*

Nick taught at the University and Sabrina finished up her research. Not long after, they were both called to the Caribbean to work on a shipwreck from the 1700s. It was the first project they’d ever worked on together. It had taken some getting used to, being together for more time and working together too. But they discovered their rhythm and found that when they bickered at work, they were more passionate at night. Sabrina had fired her creepy lab assistant and though Nick didn’t say it, he was glad. She hired a bright and ambitious girl named Elspeth, whom Nick already had plans to set up with Melvin some day. They got another house on the beach and fished for dinner and cut coconuts down for homemade Pina Coladas. Nick quite liked the warm weather, Sabrina spending a lot of downtime in a bikini or nothing at tall. 

The research was interesting, Nick had found a wedding dress, or what was left of it, among the contents and he couldn’t help but imagine Sabrina in one. In his mind, she was a vision in white, walking towards him in his black tux. He knew a long time ago he wanted to marry her, but he didn’t think they’d ever be in the same place at the same time for long enough to make it happen. But now it could. He proposed to her, with her mother’s ring, which Zelda had shipped over after he asked them for her hand via skype. They had told him it was about time, and were about to bring it up this Christmas if he hadn’t asked them already. He didn’t have some grand plan, but had been carrying the ring around in his pocket waiting for the perfect moment. 

He found that moment one night when they were working late. Sabrina was getting excited over something she found in the coral that was by the shipwreck, and Nick was working on a set of remains. He proposed right there in their lab coats next to the coral and the body. She said yes and they made love in a storage closet. The night was perfectly them and a long time coming. The shipwreck job lasted a little over a year and when it ended they went back home to New York and spent more nights with Ambrose and Prudence, at Dorian’s, their favorite Chinese place, anywhere really as long as they were together. 

They got married in the mortuary gardens, Sabrina being the vision he had imagined. He cried because this day had finally come and it was all he ever wanted. He thanked God that he had gotten that speeding ticket in Greendale that Summer because without it he wasn’t sure he’d ever have met Sabrina. His world was forever changed thanks to a $130 fine. Greendale wasn’t far from New York so they had their reception at Dorian’s, because where else would they have it, and they danced the night away. It wasn’t long before their careers came calling back. Nick had been offered a few jobs since he left Turkey but he had turned them all down, opting to stay and teach wherever he was at, choosing to stay with Sabrina. The one that came though was one that they couldn’t refuse. Sabrina and Nick had made names for themselves, bigger ones than they already had, as a power research couple after their work on the shipwreck. A university down in Florida needed someone to run their Aquatics Science Program, and do research on using ocean waves as a renewable energy source. They had thought of Sabrina right away. But the University was also trying to start a Forensic Anthropology Graduate program, and Nick’s name was at the top of the list. It was the perfect job for both of them. They would both get to do research, and they would both be tenured. And most of all they’d both be in the same place. They didn’t need to think about it long, jumping at the chance to have everything they ever wanted. They kept their place in New York, because you never know, and hopped on another plane to Florida. As if it was tradition, they got another house on the beach, three bedrooms this time because who were they kidding they would have kids, and settled in quickly. Sabrina was excited to work on clean energy, and Nick was in his element building a program from the ground up. On the morning of their first day of work, Nick had woken up early. He made coffee for himself, tea for Sabrina, and blueberry pancakes which were her favorite. She had smiled wide when she woke up and saw all he had done. He thought she looked beautiful in her business casual clothes and told her as much as they did the dishes. They walked to work and he walked her to her office, hand in hand. 

“You nervous for the first day?” He asked her when they made it.

“Kinda.” She was honest. “But more excited really. It feels like this is it. Like this is where we were always supposed to be.” 

“I couldn’t agree more.” He gave her a peck, careful not to mess up her red lipstick.

“Are you nervous, Nick?” She asked him back.

“Nope.” He was honest too and she laughed. He was always so confident, so charming. It was what drew her to him and away from Clay-man in the first place. “I get to create a whole program, Sabrina.”

“That’s basically your dream job, you nerd.” He chuckled this time and kissed her again with a little more power, worrying less about her lipstick. She looked slightly weary as he pulled away.

“You better go…” She faded off. 

“You’re gonna kill it. You were made for this job and you are going to do so well.” He told her, holding her shoulders. She began to smile. He hated to leave but he had too. “I gotta go to a meeting but I’ll see you at home later?”

“Yes. See you at home.” She didn’t look convinced. He grabbed her face and kissed her forehead before saying the words she needed to hear.

“Go save the world, Sabrina Spellman.” She let out a breath she’d been holding in and already seemed calmer.

“Don’t you mean Sabrina Scratch?” She quipped, not skipping a beat. 

“There’s my girl.” He kissed her quickly one last time before heading to his own job. 

Sabrina did kill it, and became a household name in clean energy. Nick did well too, building the best Forensic Anthropology Program in the south. They had their kids, had to move to a bigger house they had so many of them. And they got what they always wanted. And no matter what was going on, and as the world got crazier, they had each other. The one they would run to. 

**Author's Note:**

> They're finally together!! Listen I know that the timeline of everything and them getting all their degrees might be unrealistic and what they were researching may also be unrealistic but its fanfic and whether anything is real or not doesn't really matter. I hope you liked it because I certainly enjoyed writing this fic.


End file.
